


Podfic - How Does Your Garden Grow?

by frostina2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostina2k/pseuds/frostina2k
Summary: Leaving life to chance gives Harry and Draco a treasure they never expected.





	Podfic - How Does Your Garden Grow?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Does Your Garden Grow?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450142) by [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa). 



[Click for podfic on Box](https://app.box.com/s/vuhr2plfkb7azp5tivachjz2tq7vtwqb)

 

[Soundcloud Link](https://soundcloud.com/frosty-m/how-does-your-garden-grow-sassy_cissa)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://harrydracompreg.livejournal.com/313722.html). ♥


End file.
